A Legend Of Heroes: A World Turned Gray
by hailstorm888
Summary: When White starts her journey she is faced with not only new Pokemon, but new ideas, and a new young man that may change everything. FerrisWheelShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really have much to say. So, I'm just going to say I hope you like my new FerrisWheelShipping story, and I don't own Pokemon!**

**A LEGEND OF HEROES: A WORLD TURNED GRAY**

Chapter 1: Tater Otter And Friends!

I was sitting downstairs, waiting impatiently for my two best friends, Cheren and Bianca, to get here already. My mom was rambling on about how she had met my dad, how much he loved to battle, and all that junk as I blew my twenty third spearmint gum bubble. Today, we were all getting our own Pokemon. I'd been waiting four years, and the Prof. had finally decided that we were ready. Cheren was the oldest of us, having turned fourteen January 11th. My birthday was in August, the second. Today was October 24th, Bianca's fourteenth birthday had been yesterday. We had her party and all, but today, we were finally going to become full fledged trainers! Bianca had been late, _again,_ so Cheren left my house to go and get her.

"I just can't believe that my little girl is going on an adventure!"

"I'm not little mom." She laughed, being used to my blunt, sarcastic, tough guy personality.

"Well Touko, you aren't exactly the _tallest_ fourteen year old out there." I scowled. She knew I didn't like it when people mentioned my being short. I mean, _Bianca_ was taller than me. I stared at the blue present box with the green ribbon that Professor Juniper had dropped off, wanting more than anything to open it. Suddenly the front door swung open.

"WHITE!" Bianca ran ahead of Cheren, tackling me with a hug, using my last/nick name that everybody, well, most everybody called me. My mom doesn't because she's my mom, and Cheren doesn't because he's a buzz kill. And he says it's not proper enough.

"Eh, uh, Bianca?"

"Yes White?"

"You do remember that hugs aren't my favorite, right?" She immediately let go, fixing her green hat on her head of blonde hair.

"Bianca was just dilly dallying, as usual." Cheren commented, adjusting his red glasses.

"I'm _SOOOOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ sorry you guys!"

"It's alright, now, let's go upstairs and pick out our Pokemon!" I grinned at my friends, grabbing the box and running upstairs with Bianca, Cheren acting all mature and walking, as usual.

"What kids..." He mumbled, my mom giggling at us. I set the box down on the table in my room. We all eyed it, almost drooling.

"Well, Bianca's birthday was the most recent, so she should get first pick." Cheren reasoned.

"Ohhh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Bianca yelled, hugging Cheren around his waist. He got all red in the face, trying to pry her off. I smiled a little bit. _What an idiot. Why doesn't he just ask her out already?_ Bianca ripped the ribbon off of the box, throwing the top onto my nearby bed. She picked up all three Pokeballs in her arms, pressing the buttons in the middles of them, and throwing them up into the air. An odd looking blue Pokemon, Oshawott, a red one, Tepig, and a sassy looking green Pokemon, Snivy, with crossed arms refusing to even look at any of us. "Oh, they're all so _cute_!" Bianca grabbed and squeezed Snivy's cheeks, the grass type reacting immediately and swatting her hands away with it's vines.

"Ouch!" Cheren and I sweat dropped, she _kinda_ deserved it.

"Snivy already knows Vine Whip, she must be strong." Cheren commented.

"And mean..." Bianca pouted.

"Don't you guys think that we should read the letter first?" I picked up the crumpled piece of paper from the ground. They nodded, so I read it aloud.

_"Hello and congratulations to you three for finally getting your first Pokemon! There are three in all, one for each of you. The blue Pokemon is Oshawott, the red one is Tepig, and finally, the only female of the bunch, Snivy! Please settle your choices politely children, I know how rowdy you all can get, especially you White."_ I knew what she had been talking about, I had been in quite a few fights before. Of course, I had won them all. Don't underestimate me, I'm a lot stronger than I look. _"One thing though, Snivy can be a bit difficult at times, so I wouldn't recommend that Bianca take her. Don't worry though, I'm sure that once Snivy bonds with one of you, she'll become a great companion! Have fun! -Professor Juniper"_

"I've decided!" Bianca yelled suddenly.

"Which one did you pick?" I asked. Bianca grabbed Oshawott and held him high up in the air, the water type enjoying the attention. She began petting and playing with the Pokemon.

"Oshawott is just so cute, I couldn't say no to that face!" Cheren and I smiled at her.

"Alright, well Touko's birthday was most recent after Bianca's so you should go next." I stared at Snivy, both of us with our arms crossed. Glaring at each other, we might as well been using Leer, but neither of us were intimidated by the other.

"That's alright, I'll choose last." Cheren looked like he had been about to say something, but stopped. It was no use arguing with me, I was far too stubborn. Once I decided on something, there wasn't any going back.

"Well then, I pick Tepig." He patted the pig like Pokemon's nose. I raised an eyebrow at my childhood friend, for ten years we'd all been best friends.

"Really? I thought you wanted Snivy, she seems more like your style." Cheren shrugged his shoulders, something unusual for him.

"I did originally, but I don't think I want a Pokemon that won't listen to me." I shrugged my own shoulders.

"Alright." I walked in front of Snivy. "I guess you and me are partners from here on out."

"_Sni."_ It stuck it's nose up at me, and yeah I was offended. _What a roller coaster ride this is going to be._

"Well then, that's that! Oh, I know! Let's have Pokemon battle!" Bianca grinned like a Gengar about to scare the puke out of a little girl. But not so creepy.

"Honestly Bianca..." Cheren pushed up his glasses.

"What?" She replied, looking up from Oshawott who desperately began pulling on her shirt for attention.

"Even they're still weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have Pokemon battles inside a house." Cheren explained to her, Bianca's wide green eyes taking it all in. She stood up, ruffling red faced Cheren's hair.

"Don't be a worrywart! These little ones are weak, just like you said! We have to let them battle so they'll get stronger, right White?"

"I don't know Bianca..."

"Oh come on you guys!"

"Hey now, you're not the one who's room is at stake here." I crossed my arms at her.

_"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssee!_ Pleasepleaseplease White!" I sighed.

_"Fiiine."_

"Yay!" The blonde quickly embraced me, before stepping back to the other side of the room. "Get ready for a Pokemon battle!"

_"Osha!"_ Oshawott happily wobbled in front of Bianca.

"Snivy?" I called to the grass type. She made her way in front of me at her own pace. We all knew what moves the Pokemon would know, Cheren had drilled them all into our brains.

"Okay, Oshawott, use Tackle!" Oshawott clumsily tried to slam itself into Snivy.

"Dodge it." Snivy used Vine Whip instead, stopping Oshawott in it's tracks and knocking him onto the ground. I decided to ignore this first instance of Snivy not listening to me.

"Oh no! Poor Oshawott! You can get up buddy, I know you can!" Oshawott struggled to his feet, but the little guy looked determined. "Use Tail Whip!" Oshawott wagged it's little tail at us, and I guess that was supposed to lower Snivy's defense.

"Use Leer Snivy." If you haven't noticed, this first battle hadn't been nearly as exciting as I thought it would be. Maybe Cheren would be more of a challenge... Snivy, again, didn't listen to me, but instead used Tackle on Oshawott. "Snivy!" I yelled. The ignoring me was getting old. She barely looked back at me, sticking her nose up.

_"Sni."_ Suddenly Snivy started using Vine Whip again.

"RUN AWAY OSHAWOTT!" Bianca yelled at her Pokemon, acting far too dramatic. Oshawott jumped onto my bed, completely messing up my blankets and sheets, and getting dirt all freaking over it.

"Bianca! Get your otter off my bed!"

"Oshawott is NOT an otter!" Snivy's vines went after Oshawott, who then jumped up on my table. Snivy then flipped it over. They were on my desk now, running straight for my laptop. I sped over there, grabbing the expensive item before any harm came to it. Snivy was now chasing Oshawott, vines in tow. Oshawott being as clumsy as it was, tried to jump to my bookshelf, grabbed the top of it, but then flipped it over, falling backwards into my trash can. Snivy grabbed it with her vines, spinning the can and littering trash all over my room. I was about ready to rip my ponytail off, already pulling on my bangs. Snivy then picked up the trash can, throwing it across the room and into my plant, knocking dirt all over the floor. Oshawott slid out of the can like putty, unconcious.

"Oh no, poor Oshawott!" Bianca rushed over there, cradling the water type in her arms.

"OH NO, _MY ROOM!"_ I gave Bianca the 'I'm going to kill you' look, but she was too busy with Oshawott to notice. Cheren put a hand on my shoulder.

"Give her a break Touko, she was excited, that's all." I growled, crossing my arms. Snivy curled herself up on one of my fallen books.

"And you." I stomped over to the grass starter who only opened one eye. "Why won't you listen to me Snivy?!"

_"Sni."_ She only stuck her nose up at me for the hundredth time.

"Wow..." I looked at Bianca, who had finally seen the damage done to my room. "You're so totally gonna be an awesome trainer someday White!" Nevermind, she was too dense afterall.

"Uh..." Cheren looked at both of us, Bianca grinning like an idiot while I was about to kill her. "Bianca..."

"Yeah Cheren?"

"Look at Touko's room" She took a moment to herself to observe the room around her, her face falling each second she did so.

"Wh-whoa... Pokemon are amaaaazing! So little, but so strong!"

"That's it!" I lunged at the blonde. Cheren grabbed behind my shoulders, a bad thing for Bianca. He isn't exactly the strongest guy on Earth. Instead he did something to cause us to fall flat on the ground, I on my stomach with Cheren on top of me. I propped my head up on my arm, annoyed with my friends.

"Anyways... Sorry about your room White."

"_Reeally_?" I said sarcastically. Cheren finally got up, offering to help me up as well, but I refused this offer. I prefer to help myself.

"You... are completely hopeless." Bianca only shrugged, we called her that all the time so she didn't really mind.

"Alright, now Cheren can battle too!"

"Are you insane?! Do you want my room to explode or something!?"

"Of course not! But with all Cheren knows, I'm sure you two can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!"

"It's _already_ a disaster area!"

"I believe that she's right Touko!"

"WHAT!?"

"Come on Touko, it'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, it's not fair for me not to battle too."

"You two owe me BIG TIME." Cheren and Tepig got ready for battle, and I had to try to get Snivy to participate. "Come on Snivy, time to battle again." I knew that she heard me, she just didn't react or respond. I was becoming frustrated with the Pokemon. "Snivy... Come on Snivy, please?" The thought crossed my mind that maybe Snivy didn't like battling, but after what had happened with Oshawott, I seriously doubted that was the case. "Snivy if you don't get up and battle right now-" Just then she stood up, stretching herself out like a Purrloin.

"Finally. Now let's see what you can do Tepig! Tailwhip!" Tepig hit Snivy lightly on her nose with the tip of his tail, while Snivy immediately countered back with Leer, not even waiting for a command from me.

"Use Tackle Snivy!" Surprise, surprise, Snivy ignored me and used Vine Whip, a move which I didn't want to use because of it's type disadvantage. She threw Tepig right into my TV, thank Arceus it didn't shatter!

"Come on, get up Tepig!" The fire Pokemon shakily got to it's feet, looking more determined than ever.

_"Pig!"_

_"Sni."_ I decided to try a new strategy to get Snivy to do what I wanted her to, just tell command her to do the move opposite of what I wanted! I wanted a Tackle, so Vine Whip!

"Vine Whip Snivy!" The grass type shook her head at me.

_"Sni, sni, sni."_ She then proceeded to try and smack Tepig again with _Vine Whip._

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" _I guess Snivy's a lot smarter than I thought..._

_"Tee-piiiiiiig!"_ Suddenly Tepig sneezed small embers which shot at Snivy, who quickly used Vine Whip to propel herself away and avoid the attack.

"As expected of a Pokemon of mine, learning a new move so quickly." Cheren smirked. Oh how badly I wanted to slap it off of his smug face. Little did I know, Snivy felt the exact same way, wanting to win just as badly as I did.

"Ember again!"

"Dodge it and use Vine Whip!" Snivy jumped away, Ember hitting the ground and causing my purple rug to catch fire slightly, though no one really noticed. Snivy used Vine Whip to propel herself at Tepig, this time using Tackle. Tepig flipped over, sliding across my carpet and eventually stopping, unconscious. Cheren looked shocked that he had lost, but quickly regained his composure. He returned the fire type to it's Pokeball, staring at the capsule. Characteristically pushing up his glasses, Cheren began one of his infamous speeches.

"Despite making a blunder, something quite unusual for me, but this first battle... This... feeling I have... I'm finally a trainer..." I smiled and put a hand on Cheren's shoulder.

"I know how ya' feel Jarosz." Jarosz was Cheren's last name, I often called him by it. The black haired boy's eyes softened as he smiled back, returning the Pokeball to his pocket.

"That, was, _AWESOME!"_ Bianca shrieked, jumping at us and swinging an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Uh, guys..." I looked back at my room, a total wreck. Even the carpet was still burning. I sighed, knowing that yelling at my friends would do nothing. I stomped out the embers as Cheren apologized.

"We should probably apologize to your mother too Touko." Bianca nodded.

"Yeah..." I knew my mom probably wouldn't dish out any punishments, she hated doing that. Besides, she knew how big of a day this was for us. I took Snivy's pingpong sized Pokeball out of my pocket and enlarged it. "You were amazing Snivy." The red beam that emerged from the capsule was easily dodged by the speedy grass type. "Snivy?" I was feeling completely hopeless with this Pokemon.

_"Sni."_ Snivy used her vines to get up onto my left shoulder.

"I think Snivy would rather be on your shoulder than in her Pokeball White." Bianca said.

"Hn, way to be Captain Obvious Bianca." I laughed a little bit. This meant that there was at least a chance that Snivy and I would eventually get along.

"I did read somewhere that some Pokemon don't enjoy being in their Pokeballs all the time." Cheren added, fitting in one of the many facts he'd learned over the years from the books he'd read at the Professor's lab. We then all stampeded downstairs, Oshawott who had sadly been forgotten by dense Bianca, wobbled down the stairs behind us. We then explained everything to my mom, who just smiled and nodded, patting the head of attention hog Oshawott.

"So, overall, we're very sorry about all the trouble ma'am."

"Yeah, um... We can clean up if you'd like..." Bianca added.

"No, no, that's fine kids. I'll clean up later." Everyone always wondered where I got my tom boy, tough guy attitude from, cuz' it was definitely not my mom. She was so easy going, calm, and happy. "Anyways, shouldn't you be on your way to meet with Professor Juniper?"

"Right! Thank you Ms. White, please excuse us." The three of us nodded at each other.

"Bye White's mom!" Cheren and Bianca left the house, leaving me alone with my mother. She stood up from her seat at the kitchen table, holding her hand out at Snivy.

"Snivy doesn't really like people so much mom..." She smiled again.

"I know. Your father chose Snivy too. At first they had nothing in common, Snivy never listened to him, and they thought that they hated each other. But eventually, they became the best of friends." Snivy actually allowed my mom to scratch the underside of her chin.

"How'd you do that?" She only laughed a little, and sat down again.

"Go. Your friends are waiting for you." I nodded. "Oh, don't forget your-" I held up my wrist, showing off the advanced watch painted red.

"My Xtransceiver?" I gave her my usual lopsided smile and shut the door behind me. The lab was right behind my house so it only took a minute or two to get there. I saw Cheren waiting by the door with his arms crossed, tapping his foot, impatient as always.

"Where's Bianca?" I quickly asked.

"She had to go back to her house real quick to do something. Can you go get her Touko? We all know how she likes to space out..." I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Nuvema Town wasn't very small, but it wasn't large either. The only reason it wasn't considered small was because of the Pokemon Lab. Quite a few people moved here because it was built, mostly Professor Juniper's assistants and their families. Cheren and Bianca live right next to each other, always have. They were born in Nuvema Town, like I was, but we didn't meet until later because my parents often took me out of town, as it was part of my dad's job, and they hated leaving me behind. Their houses were a good ten minutes from mine. I finally arrived at Bianca's, not even bothering to knock because we knew each other so well. I had been about to yell 'Bianca', but quickly stopped. Someone inside the house was already shouting.

_"NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES NO!"_ I looked up and saw Bianca's father, a rather large man, balding, with what I always thought to be creepy gray eyes. He was extremely overprotective, and often criticized Bianca for always being so clumsy. I didn't really like him.

"But, I..." I had to restrain myself from jumping in. Bianca needed to fight her own battles, stand up for herself. "Dad, I'm a good trainer who got a Pokemon and everything! I can go and I'll be fine!" A smiled a little, happy she was finally standing up to her dad. But my face dropped as soon as I saw that she was about to cry.

_"Vi."_ I looked at Snivy, she appeared uncomfortable with this going on right in front of her.

"Bianca-" The blonde girl turned away from her father, not even noticing me as she brushed past and left the house, pulling down her green beret, trying to hide her face.

"Bianca..." I whispered after her.

"Can you believe her Mary? A journey, where would she get an idea as ludicrous as that?!" Bianca's mother had been about to say something, but her husband said something first, he had noticed me standing in the doorway. "_You_!" I raised my eyebrow. "I'll bet that _you're_ the reason my daughter is acting out! You have always been a bad influence, getting into fights and breaking every imaginable rule!" I was about ready to bite the finger he was sticking in my face off.

"Terrence, that's enough." His wife had stood up, and had put a hand on his shoulder. He glared at me one last time before I left and went back to the lab. The three of us went in together. Bianca was holding Oshawott, tight.

"Hi there kids! I've been waiting for you young people!" Juniper grinned at us while I rolled my eyes at her trying to be funny. "So I guess I'll introduce myself-"

"Professor, we've known who you are our entire lives." Cheren stated plainly. She looked a little awkward after Cheren said that, but continued on anyways.

"Well, uh, it's not a time to be taking things lightly Cheren!" This time it was Cheren who rolled his eyes. "Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality Cheren." I saw him twitch, and try to hide it by pushing up his glasses again. It was easy for me to tell that he was annoyed. "So once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence. Release your Pokemon please." Since Bianca and I already had our Pokemon out, Cheren threw up his Pokeball and Tepig appeared on the ground beside him, sneezing a little bit of fire. Juniper looked closely at our Pokemon, Snivy of course turning her nose up at her.

"I see you've already had a Pokemon battle! I think you're Pokemon have already begun to trust you!" I snorted at her, while Snivy did the same. "What's wrong?"

"Well Professor, Snivy and I aren't exactly besties like Bianca and Oshawott are." Juniper smiled at me.

"Well I think that someday you and Snivy will make a great pair. So do any of you want to give your Pokemon a nickname?" Cheren and I looked at each other, shaking our heads.

"I do!" Bianca and Oshawott squealed in happiness. "Oshawott's new name is Tater Otter! You guys get it? I love tater tots, and Oshawott is an otter!" Oshawott smiled and threw up his arms.

_"Osha!"_ The rest of us blankly stared at them.

"Uh, Bianca?" I asked the smiling girl.

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind..." I mumbled.

"Well, what a great name Bianca! As for why I gave all of you Pokemon..."

"For the Pokedex, right?" Cheren finished Juniper's sentence.

"What's a Pokedex?" Bianca cluelessly inquired.

_"Nooooo."_ I whined, not wanting to hear the whole explanation of the Pokedex. After a five minute explanation of the device, we finally started going somewhere.

"So, Bianca, Cheren, White! You will all go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex, correct?"

"Of course Professor!"

"I've been reading about the wonders of an adventure for a long time, so I'd very much like to go."

"Duh!" Can you guess who said what? Easy. Professor Juniper nodded.

"Thank you Professor, because of you we can all become Pokemon trainers, exactly as we all wished." Cheren thanked.

"Good job kids, and thank you. You've given the best possible answer!" Professor handed us each one of the amazing devices called a Pokedex. Bianca got a pink one, while Cheren and I got red. All three of us pressed the button in the middle of the device, which then slid up and became larger, revealing a second screen. Both of the screens lit up, showing instructions about how to use the Dex', as I like to call it. All three of us took turns getting entries on the all of the Pokemon.

_"Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop."_

_"Tepig, the fire pig Pokemon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead."_

_"Oshawott, the sea otter Pokemon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade."_

"Now all that's left for me to do is teach you all how to catch Pokemon and then you'll be on your ways! Go grab your things, say goodbye to your parents, and meet me at Route 1!" The three of us left the lab in a hurry, each rushing back home to gather our already packed things. Before I ran back downstairs out of my destroyed room, I looked at myself in the fallen over mirror. Thank _Arceus_ it hadn't shattered, not that I'm superstitious or anything.

My brown hair was naturally very curly, similar to my mom's, though her's wasn't as bad. She wore it in a much looser ponytail with a blue headband. My ponytail was higher up, but like my mom I had two strands of hair hanging down in front of my face. I adjusted the pink baseball cap I always wore, then the light black vest I wore over a white tank top, before also tying a loose lace on one of my combat boots. I wanted to be at me best for when I started my journey.

**BAM! Terrible ending! This chapter was just getting waay too long, they're usually only like, seven pages. Anyways... I.. don't have anything else to say. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to start putting the date at the beginning of all of my chapters of all my stories. I've found that doing that helps me out a lot and I hope you guys appreciate it too. If not, that's fine, but it's not going to do anything to disrupt your reading or anything like that, so deal with it. I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 2: Pokemon Liberation What Now?!

_Thursday, October 24th_

My mom had given me three region maps for Bianca, Cheren, and I as gifts for the start of our journey, and had even promised to fix up what was left of my room while I was gone. We ate a quick lunch together before I left for Route 1. Before I knew it, I was meeting my friends at the entrance to the route. I wondered why they were just standing at was considered to be the very edge of town.

"White, you're here!" Bianca called out to me, waving enthusiastically at me, carrying Tater Otter in the other hand.

"Hey guys." I replied in my monotone matter, Snivy barely taking notice of Bianca or Cheren, still perched on my shoulder.

"Bianca says if we're starting a journey together, she wants us all to take our first step at the same time." Cheren explained to me, I noticed that Cheren preferred to keep Tepig in his Pokeball, the fire starter not being out like the rest of our Pokemon.

"Don't be such a downer Cheren! You'll do it, right White?"

"I don't see why not." I shrugged my shoulders, adding to me reply meaning 'I don't care'.

"Alright, everyone get in a line and hold hands!" Bianca instructed. Cheren was to my left, Bianca my right, and I was in the center. Cheren started off the count.

"One."

"Two!" Bianca giggled in excitement, jumping up and down next to me.

"Three!" We all yelled as loud as we could, all together, jumping as far as we could, onto Route 1. Bianca was the first to break contact with me, Cheren following soon after.

"Oh you guys, isn't this just so exciting!? Anything could happen right now!"

"Well technically-"

"Oh shut up Cheren. The professor's waiting for us." I interrupted, running ahead to meet with Professor Juniper. She wasn't very far up the Route so it only took a couple minutes to meet up with her.

"Professor," She turned around to look at us.

"Oh hey kids!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Cheren unnecessarily apologized.

"Nonsense Cheren! And now that everyone is here-" Juniper told us for the millionth time about the Pokedex, and showed us how to catch a Pokemon, before giving us each three Pokeballs of our own. "Now have fun kids, I'll meet up with you in Accumula Town!" Professor Juniper then jumped in her nearby off road vehicle and headed north, towards Accumula.

"I guess we should just head to Accumula Town then." Cheren said.

"Oh, I have a great idea you guys!"

"We need to get going Bianca. It'll take the rest of the day to get to Accumula by foot, we might even have to walk a bit past dark."

"Wouldn't you just listen for once Cheren?" Bianca crossed her arms, acting mad. "Seriously! Anyways, why don't we have a Pokemon catching contest?" Both Cheren and I gave her confused looks. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Honestly you guys, this is so _simple!_ The person carrying the most Pokemon including the one received from Professor Juniper when we get to Accumula Town is the winner!"

"That actually sounds interesting." Cheren replied, a glint of good mannered determination in his eyes, beyond the glasses.

"White?"

"Hm, I don't see why not!"

"Yay you guys!" Bianca wrapped her arms around our shoulders and leaned, almost causing Cheren and I to topple over. "See you guys later!" With that Bianca had run off into the afternoon sun, leaving Cheren and I behind.

"I suppose I should be heading out as well. Good luck to you Touko." I nodded and watched him until I could no longer see Cheren's blue coat and black hair. I then sighed, and looked at Snivy.

"Let's get going then."

"_Sni." _She answered in return. We began walking. The only time I remember coming to Route 1, actually walking along it, was years ago, when my father had taken my mom and I to the Spa next to the sea around here. Then, the warm June breeze blew among the new leaves of the trees, and young flowers. Now, the brilliant in your face colors of Autumn engulfed you. It was in the trees, the grass, and even all over the ground. Even the breeze differed, being cool, signaling the Winter which was fast approaching.

On one side of the path, the branches of the trees were unusually close to the ground. I walked parallel to them, holding out my right hand to brush up against the branches, softly as not to disturb the leaves still clinging onto their lifeline, the branches I mean.

We walked for a while, maybe an hour or two. Most of the things that reminded me of my dad, like this route, I usually hated them. But this place was different. It was far too innocent to hate.

"_Mmm, hm mmmm." _I immediately stopped. The whining of a Pokemon. Snivy and I looked at each other, before making our way in front of the bush where the whimpering had come from. Snivy pushed the leaves and branches aside. Inside lay a small Pokemon, furry, badly hurt. _Poor thing. _I pitied the animal, though I didn't show it. I hated the feeling of myself being pitied, so I didn't do it to others. Do onto others what you want done to you right?

"You okay pup?" The small creature looked up at me in alarm. He struggled up, but managed to get to his feet. I was surprised it even managed a whimper before, but now the animal was growling at me, too weak to bare its teeth. I narrowed my eyes at the Pokemon, but knew from the way it was acting it had probably had a tough life. I was no different. All I had wanted was everyone to leave me alone, so I did the same for this Pokemon. "Fine then. I'll leave you be." I purposely dropped a Sitrus berry behind me, knowing that the small gesture would probably strike the untrusting Pokemon as at least kind.

3rd Person POV

Knowing what horrors humans bring, Lillipup, already being seriously hurt, threatened White as best he could, shocked himself that she had left so easily.

An alluring scent caught his nose just as she was leaving, though Lillipup waited until White was just a dot on the horizon. Slowly, cautiously leaving the poor safety of his bush, Lillipup was able to identify the item as a Sitrus berry. They are one of the rarer berries, but delicious and would help greatly to heal Lillipup. But he also smelled something else on the berry. The scent of a human, specifically the one that had just left his presence. After thoroughly sniffing it through, Lillipup realized that nothing was wrong with it. White had left it for him. The normal type quickly gobbled up the much needed meal, giving itself enough strength to go after the human girl, who could have possibly saved his life, by just the simple act of leaving behind a berry.

Careful as to not let White know it was there, Lillipup became close enough to use one of it's three moves on her. Odor Sleuth. It would tell Lillipup what he could not believe. A kind person really did exist in this world. Using Odor Sleuth could allow Lillipup to use any move on any Pokemon, help it to sniff out anything or anybody no matter where they were, or, a use, well, more like a skill, only this Lillipup had. If he used Odor Sleuth on White, Lillipup could completely identify her personality, even if she was lying, or what she was feeling at that point in time.

Lillipup's nose began to glow green, and was able to sniff out White's persona. Lillipup, his whole life being treated like garbage, could only be shocked. An opportunity for a meaningful life had just dropped a Sitrus berry right in Lillipup's face.

White's POV

Snivy and I battled a couple wild Pokemon, she wouldn't listen to me though, like before. We would've have battled quite a few more, but Snivy refused. There were no trainers around, but I found quite a few dropped items, and they could only belong to the clumsiest, most unorganized, clueless girl I know. Usually I would let her know later, and allow Bianca to suffer the consequences, so she could hopefully learn a lesson, but I decided against it. Picking up Potions, articles of clothing, even a whole bag of Small Pokemon food, Cheren's mom had given us each a bag.

Eventually I realized it was beginning to get dark, and checked my Pokedex to see how far off Accumula Town was.

"If we hurry we should be able to get there before dark." I put together a small, quick dinner so we could eat on the go. At one point I heard something behind us. Turning around I saw the Pokemon from earlier about ten feet behind Snivy and I.

"You can go home now pup." In reply, the Pokemon yipped at me. I took the opportunity to take out my Pokedex and get an entry on the creature.

"_Lillipup, the puppy Pokemon. The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings." _

"Lillipup huh. You still hungry?" I called out. He only cocked his head in return. I dug through my bag until I found the bag of food for Small Pokemon. I poured a little pile on a leaf and left it for the normal type Pokemon. After I while I turned back and was pleased to see Lillipup eating the meal I left for him. Finally I could see the tall apartment buildings of Accumula, but I then remembered the whole Pokemon Catching Contest, and Lillipup came to mind. But before I could even turn around, the girl with the green beret was hanging around my neck.

"White White White! You're here!"

"I sure am."

"So who won?" Cheren, always the one to get to the point.

"Hey now, the contest isn't over until tomorrow!" Bianca argued.

"You didn't catch any Pokemon, did you Bianca?" Cheren questioned.

"N-no!"

"You're such a terrible liar Bianca." I laughed at her. Out of the three of us, I was the only one who was any good at lying. "Anyways, I don't see why that's a problem Cheren. I didn't catch any either."

"Hm." The three of us walked together to the Pokemon Center. Accumula Town was alright, it seemed in need of a good repair though. Small plants were growing out of the cracks in the town's concrete. Before we could get to the Pokemon Center, all three of our Xtransceivers rang.

"**Hello kids! How was your first day out in the big wide world?" **Professor Juniper asked us in her usual happy go lucky tone. "**You're all getting along well with your Pokemon, correct?"**

"**Tater Otter and I are wonderful Professor!" **Bianca held up her Oshawott with her free hand. Oshawott cried out in delight, or should I say, Tater Otter cried out in delight.

"**Tepig is progressing quite nicely." **

"**Same old, same old." **Snivy, for the millionth time, stuck her nose up at me, but this time so did I, and we both crossed our arms.

"**Well, I'm waiting for you all in the Pokemon Center! See you in a little bit!" **The three of us got to the Pokemon Center within a few minutes. Professor Juniper was waiting for us inside, and allowed us to heal our Pokemon and for each of us to get a room for the night before she spoke with us.

"Isn't this just a truly incredible place!"

"Sure is Professor." I wasn't really even listening to her, obviously. "I mean, they heal your Pokemon, and for free! My father taught me to be grateful for anything free!"

"Of course he did." I mumbled.

"A Pokemon Center is truly trainer's best friend!" Juniper showed us the Pokemart and a bunch of other stuff in the center, before leaving once again for Nuvema Town. Cheren, Bianca, and I, plus all of our Pokemon (turns out Cheren was the only one of us to catch another Pokemon, a Purrloin, which according to Cheren is rare on Route 1). I had just been heading upstairs to my room when my Xtransceiver rang again. This time though, the only faces I saw on the watch like item were my own and Professor Juniper's.

"**What's up Professor?"**

"**Hi White, I'm sorry to bother you but I forgot to ask you a favor earlier. Striaton City should be the next stop on your journey, and if you don't mind could you go and meet a friend of mine?"**

"**Sure. What's her name?"**

"**Fennel. She's an inventor, and I'm sure you'll find her no problem! Bye White!" **

"**Bye Professor." **I sighed, not really wanting to do this favor for her, but I owed Professor Juniper a lot. After taking a quick shower I changed into my pajamas, which was really just an old T-shirt with a pair of cheap pajama pants. The KISS T-shirt was huge on me, and littered with small holes, but I could never give it up. It used to be my dad's. Plopping down on my bed, that was all I could think about.

Dad. It'd been years since I'd seen him. He had strong Pokemon, I used to play with them all the time. My mom had Pokemon too, that I also played with. I remember the day he left on one of his usual business trips, this time on a boat to Kanto's Vermillion City. It was one of the few where he didn't bring us along. _No._ I thought to myself. Thinking about him always brought back that terrible memory. If I thought about it, I would have nightmares. Turning onto my side, I saw Snivy already asleep in the Pokemon bed. Seeing her reminded me of the days before that terrible incident, where Pokemon were all over our home. When we were a happy_, _complete family, no worries, no tragedies. Then I lost consciousness.

* * *

I threw on the jean shorts I had on yesterday, not bothering to get out a clean pair. Then my white tank, and loose black vest. Finally, I managed to yank a hair brush through my curly mane and put it up in a ponytail, and stick that through the back of my baseball cap, the only pink item I own. Afterwards I managed to wake up Snivy who then decided once again that she deserves to be perched on my shoulder all day.

I ate breakfast with my friends again, Cheren then went outside to look around or whatever. Bianca and I went to buy some supplies at the Pokemart inside of the Pokemon Center.

"Hmm, maybe I'll get, no, no, no, no, but this looks cool..."

"_Hurry up Bianca!" _I may be a tough girl, but I do whine quite a bit. Then again, Bianca was taking forever to buy supplies, whereas I'd finished up five minutes before. I wasn't sure she'd heard me or not, but I figured Bianca was occupied enough so I snuck off and out of the center. As I came out of the Pokemon Center, I saw large amounts of people heading towards Accumula Town's plaza, basically the town square and just around the corner from the center. I went up to a random guy in hopes of finding out what was going on.

"Hey you!" The man turned around. "What up with everyone going to the plaza?"

"I'm not sure, but somethings going on for sure. Nothing happens around here, so that's why everyone's headed there now." He turned back around and left. _Makes sense to me, we do the same thing in Nuvema._ I thought to myself. I followed everyone to the plaza.

"You here to see what's going on in the plaza too Touko?" Cheren appeared beside me, obviously also intrigued as to see what was going on. We rounded the corner and saw a large crowd of people sitting at the bottom of one of many concrete covered hills here in the hill were a group of people dressed in what looked like medieval armor. I raised an eyebrow, woulding have laughed if the looks of everyone, including the knights, hadn't been so serious. On both sides of the line of knights was a flag, black and white with a blue P in the middle.

"I have a bad feeling about this Cheren." I whispered to him.

"I usually don't think 'bad feelings' are logical, but in this case, I agree that something isn't right." He replied. An old, creepy looking man with a red cyborg eye wearing a warm looking fancy robe emerged from behind the line of knights. Before he began speaking, I noticed a teenager, maybe a little older than me, with the same green hair standing in the audience, a bit off the the side. I could tell his arms were loosely crossed, and his hair was in a loose ponytail and was wearing a black and white baseball cap. Other than that I could tell nothing else about him, so decided he was just one of those random people you see and start thinking about for no reason whatsoever. I ignored him other than that.

"My name is Ghetsis." I snorted at his name, though there was really nothing wrong with it, maybe it was just the fact that he was being so blunt in this strange environment. I guess I hadn't been as quiet as I thought, being that it was dead silent in the plaza, except for the faraway melody of someone playing a violin. Ghetsis, looked at me straight in the eye. He smirked the tiniest bit.

"I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." Ghetsis stopped speaking for a moment, allowing everyone to talk quietly among themselves for a moment. I flat out blurted what everyone was thinking.

"Pokemon liberation!?"

"Shh!" Cheren hushed me, I had been a bit too loud. Ghetsis looked at me again, as did a few people in the audience. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the green haired teen from earlier turn his head towards me the slightest. Ghetsis began to pace back and forth on the stone hill.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." I wasn't sure what about this guy bugged me, but I was getting riled up. There was nothing Cheren could now do to shush me.

"That's because we do!" I yelled at him. This Ghetsis guy was beginning to look annoyed at me, as were his knights. I didn't notice it, but the teen in the audience fully looked back at me with my arms crossed. Ghetsis decided to ignore me, but I'm not someone easily ignored, I mean, look at me! Big blue eyes, dark brown curly hair up in a pink and white baseball cap, short shorts and combat boots plus a bad attitude! I love me.

"However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" That was it.

"Dude, this is bullcrap!" I was glad to hear the murmur of agreement coming from some of the crowd. I could even tell that Snivy was a bit annoyed with this guy.

"Now you've done it..." I looked up and saw that Cheren was right. Ghetsis was making his way through the crowd straight towards me.

"This poor Snivy probably hates the fact that you as a trainer force it to do your bidding."

"Actually Snivy never listens to me." I stated, my arms crossed at the much larger man in front of me.

"That only proves my point of Pokemon needing to be liberated!" Then Ghetsis the legendary Pokemon liberator of foolsville decided it'd be a good idea to pet Snivy. Big mistake. Snivy almost immediately retaliated, slapping him right across the face with Vine Whip. Hands flew across mouths. I did the same to mine to keep from bursting out laughing. Even Cheren slapped his hand on top of mine to keep me from aggravating this guy any further. _Holy. Freakin'. Shit. This is the most hilarious thing ever! I love traveling. _Ghetsis tried to shrug it off, but still looked ridiculous.

"Well, ahem! Snivy are often quite moody, so I'd think of this as nothing." Then Ghetsis became even creepier than ever. He leaned towards my ear and whispered into it. "_I will crush you, little girl._" My eyes widened as Ghetsis made his way back on stage. Something was seriously wrong with this guy. He had been dead serious when he said that.

"What did he say to you?" Cheren whispered. I ignored him, now glaring intently at Ghetsis. Nothing would break my focus. I knew Snivy had heard too. She had looked quite amused after she slapped king of the knights. But now she appeared as serious as me.

"As I was saying, Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers such as that girl... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Cheren failed at trying to hold me back again.

"Snivy's proof." I stated. Ghetsis glared at me again.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Snivy are known to leave their trainers if they feel that those trainers are unworthy. Snivy hasn't left." I replied, no hesitation in my voice. Everyone, the knights, Ghetsis, the green haired guy, the audience, Cheren, all appeared shocked. Maybe it was because they realized I was right, even though Snivy appeared to hate me, she hadn't left. Ghetsis nodded, looking very annoyed, and I stepped down. Snivy and I laughed together, and I was glad to have that moment with her. It was the first time I realized that this might work between us.

* * *

I watched in utter shock as the arrogant, but beautiful, and intelligent girl who had stood up to Ghetsis walked back beside her friend with the red glasses. She and her Snivy began laughing quietly together, I assume at Ghetsis. Suddenly Snivy stopped, and looked at it's trainer in a way I'd never dreamed of. I could only stand frozen as I heard Snivy's words. That was the first time when I doubted everything I'd ever known.

"_You know White, you might not so bad after all." _

_Friday, October 25th_

**I love the ending to this! I've had this idea for this chapter long before I started my Ferriswheelshipping! I couldn't stop laughing when I thought of it either. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WHY U GUYS NO REVIEW!?**

**I don't own Pokémon**

Chapter 3: N

_Friday, October 25th_

After the crowd dispersed, Cheren and I remained, talking about the speech and ridiculous idea of Pokemon liberation. Well, mostly me talking, and laughing about how _stupid_ Snivy and I made Ghetsis look. That is, until we were interrupted.

"Your Pokemon..." We all looked up, all three of us had an eyebrow raised, and saw the green haired teen that had been in the crowd earlier. "Just a few minutes ago... It was saying..." Cheren had a face that told me he thought this guy was a freak. I was curious to know what he was talking about, but of course I wouldn't let anyone know that.

"Slow down buddy," Cheren said, not like he was talking fast in the first place though. "What's this about Pokemon... talking? That's an odd thing to say." Cheren crossed his arms in front of him, trying to act all tough and macho. This guy would beat him to bits, hell, even _I _could and I'm five foot two and a half.

"Yes, they're speaking." No one said anything for a moment. Cheren grabbed my arm at one point motioning for us to leave.

"No Cheren, I want to know what he's talking about." I yanked my arm out of his grasp, and turned back towards this mysterious man, looking up expectantly at him while

Cheren shuffled uncomfortably behind me. Green head just barely smiled, if only for a moment.

"Hm, then you two can't hear it, either... How sad." He said it with a pity I'd heard too many times before. It had been years ago, but I remembered the voices clearly. I hated pity because of that.

"What are you talking about?! Spit it out already dude!" He did that sad, barely a smile thing again, but a bit longer this time.

"My name is N." Cheren stepped forward, trying to act like a superhero again.

"My name is Cheren, and this is Touko-"

"White." I interrupted. "My name is White." Again, that smile thing.

"White, and we were asked to complete the Pokedex, and just left on our journey." I rolled my eyes, arms crossed. Cheren, always the one to explain e_verything. _"My main goal is to become the Champion, though."

"The Pokedex, eh?" Now he was smiling sadly, until N looked into the sky, no more smile, just sadness for the next thing he said. "So... You're going to confine many, many, Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then." I frowned. "I am a trainer, too, but I can't help but wondering..."  
"Wondering what?" I stated bluntly.

N's POV

I looked up, slightly surprised, though I shouldn't have been. It was easy enough to tell that she was stubborn, unpredictable, and, well, small. _Enormous _personality for such a small girl.

"Are you really saying that that Ghetsis guy changed your mind, even after my awesome interval? What kind of idiot you must be." She stated, quite bluntly. "And a waste of effort too!" No one had ever spoken to me like that before. It was... _strange. This is what _real _people must be like. _I thought to myself, remembering everything my- Ghetsis, had told me about this _real _word. I smiled a little bit.

"Well, what do you think, White?" She narrowed her eyes and continued to scowl. "Do _you _believe that Pokemon are really happy with us?" White didn't look at me, more so past me.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But I do know that my father's Pokemon, they loved him like nothing I've ever seen before, so at least _some _trainers and Pokemon are really happy together." Even though she seemed to be against my own cause, I couldn't bring myself to dislike this White, in fact, I was beginning to be quite fond of her.

"I'd like to hear the voice of your Pokemon again White. Battle me?" White looked at Snivy, who shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

White's POV

"Alright, it'll be a one on one battle, no items, and first Pokemon to be unable to battle loses. So let's play nice, and begin!" Cheren said, acting as the ref. Snivy jumped down, and N took out his own Pokeball.

"Purrloin my friend, help me out!" I found it odd that he called Purrloin his friend like that, but whatever. I quickly got my Pokedex out before anyone started.

"_Purrloin, the devious Pokemon. Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws." _I smirked. Like some cute act from a Pokemon like that would sway me.

"Snivy, u-" I couldn't even get finished with my sentence before Snivy just used a move. No consultation from me whatsoever. Vine whip, Snivy's favorite move, came at Purrloin.

"Dodge Purrloin!" It kind of bugged me how dramatic N was acting with this, though I decided to continue to ignore it. Snivy's vines continued to follow Purrloin until the dark type was picked up by one of it's back legs, upside down and facing Snivy. "Shadow Ball!" Snivy jumped away from the attack, releasing Purrloin from it's grip so the attack wouldn't hit her.

"Leer!" Snivy ignored me and went in for a Tackle.

"Scratch!" Purrloin easily got in it's own attack.

"Come _on _Snivy! Won't you listen for _once!?_"

"Don't you see?" I looked at N with that dumb, sad, half smirk on his face.

"See what?! That Snivy is still too selfish to listen to anyone!" I wasn't even really paying attention to him, I only took this as a chance to yell at Snivy for not listening to me.

"No, that your Snivy still won't listen to you, it'd probably be better off on it's own, no trainer telling it what to do." N, like Ghetsis, was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Like I said earlier dude, if Snivy wanted to leave she would've done it already! Use a move!" I had decided that it was easier to just tell Snivy to use whatever move she wanted. She used Leer, then proceeded to smack Purrloin with Vine Whip. The purple Pokemon fell to the ground.

"Purrloin! Purrloin, please pull through!" N sounded almost childish, begging for his Pokemon to be alright. Purrloin shook while it got to it's feet. Snivy was going to attack again, but it felt wrong to attack a Pokemon that wasn't even able to fully stand at this point.

"Snivy," She looked back at me, expecting me to yell at her for not listening. "Don't. If they can't stand, they can't battle, and we will _not_ attack." Snivy appeared to understand what I was saying, and she obviously thought I was right, but that feeling was fought with the urge to disobey me. The grass type's vines appeared again. "Snivy." I said louder, and more sternly.

"_Sni..."_ Finally she gave up, and used her vines to get back onto my shoulder in one swift movement. N ran over to Purrloin as soon as he was sure we wouldn't attack again, holding the dark type gingerly in his arms. Then N stood up, walking towards me with Purrloin already napping in his arms.

"I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things." N told me, and I think he would've been joyful if not for Purrloin being injured. "I appreciate how you told Snivy not to attack again." I only nodded, no emotion on my face.

"My dad taught me that. To never attack an opponent that can't defend themself. I basically live by that rule." Cheren nodded. He understood well what I meant. Of all the fights I've been in, I never go for a punch unless my opponent can punch me right back.

"You father sounds like an admirable man, I'd very much like to meet him someday." Cheren's eyes widened, and I looked to the ground, my fists balled up at my sides. N shouldn't have said that last part. But I couldn't beat his face in for it, it wasn't like he knew.

"Yeah." I mumbled, biting my tongue.

"But even after that..." N stated, again looking off into the distance. "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs... Pokemon will never become the perfect beings they were always meant to be. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they are my friends."

"No one is perfect N. Not even Pokemon." He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I don't want to hear your ridiculous arguments, N. _No one _is perfect, it's just not possible. Do you know _how _many songs they even have about that? Jeez." I sighed, pretending to be more annoyed with him than I was. N smiled in the tiniest bit, before walking away. Not another word said between us.

"Huh... Strange guy." I rolled my eyes at Cheren.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I'm a good liar. I didn't think that N was that strange, he was just, _different_. That's the best way I can put it. And at that point, I couldn't tell whether it was good, or bad different.

"But let's not worry about it too much. Trainers and Pokemon help each other out, it's been that way for hundreds of years. Anyways White, I'm going on ahead." I raised one of my eyebrows at him.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I'll get my things from the Pokemon Center now." From the look on my face Cheren finally realized that I was wondering why he was leaving so soon, and so late in the day. "I want to battle the Gym Leaders in the next town- Striaton City. Interestingly enough, there are ac-." I placed my hand on Cheren's mouth.

"I don't need to know Cheren." He nodded, a little red in the face, and left for the Pokemon Center. I decided to walk around town for a while, and eventually found a small outdoor cafe playing live music (I know what you're all thinking, _What?! White liking a classy place like that?!_ But it was relaxing, and oddly enough, on top of a roof). I ordered lunch for Snivy and I along with a cup of coffee for me, and sat and listened to the pianist. There was actually a whole band, the pianist, drummer, guitarist, keyboard guy, and violinist, and they took turns with solos and sometimes played songs together, but I especially liked it when one of them was singing. They all sounded quite beautiful, so I sat at my table for a couple hours, a new cup of coffee every now and then, just listening.

Eventually though I had to head back to the Pokemon Center. By then Cheren was gone, so during dinner it was just Bianca and I, plus Snivy and Tater Otter.

I had trouble sleeping that night. I just couldn't get comfortable, tossing and turning, thinking. Snivy even began to get frustrated with me. When I did fall asleep, I'd wake up every half hour. Finally one of those times when I woke up, the digital clock next to my bed telling me that it was 4:42, A.M I decided that enough was enough, and I dragged myself out of bed, careful to not wake up Snivy. I took a long, long shower, changing the temperature of the water from hot to cold, hot to cold, over and over again.

Eventually I dragged myself out of there, too, and threw on a pair of clean jeans with holes in the knees, and a clean white tank top. Gathering up all of my dirty clothes, I went downstairs to wash them in the laundry room of the center (in all actuality I didn't have that many dirty clothes, but it wasn't even six yet and I had nothing better to do). Downstairs was pretty much empty, except for a sleepy Nurse Joy and one of the Audino getting ready for the day. Nurse Joy didn't notice me, but Audino said hello in it's Pokemon language. I waved back before leaving the silent lobby.

Like in the lobby, the laundromat was empty, not even the hum of a machine at the moment. I threw clothes into the washing machine, finding the fifty cents to put into it. After it was going, I decided to eat breakfast, this morning they were serving omelets, and I got my usual cup of coffee, not putting much sugar or creamer in it to drink it as bitter as my taste buds would allow. After I was done, I went to put my clothes into the dryer and then went back upstairs, a bowl of Pokemon food that I had stolen from the breakfast bar in hand. Hey, it's not like there was actually a sign up saying that I _couldn't _do that. Snivy had opened up the blinds and was now on the dresser basking in the sunlight, and I set the food next to her to eat whenever she was ready. I packed up all of my things, and threw on my combat boots, ready to leave the Pokemon Center.

I then left downstairs with Snivy on my shoulder, and packed up the remainder of my clothes that had been in the dryer, putting on my black vest in the process. I knew Bianca would be upset that I'd left without telling her, but it wouldn't be the first time, besides, she'd probably sleep in till noon anyways. Stepping out in the bright October morning, I wrapped my arms around myself. Today was the coldest day we'd seen in a while, especially here in warm and sunny Unova. I was glad I'd at least decided to wear jeans today. I began walking in the direction of Route 2, only to almost step on a little furball curled up outside of the Pokemon Center.

"Lillipup?" I asked. The dog Pokemon's nose twitched, then it unfurled itself, stretching out like a Purrloin after a long nap. Or Snivy. Snivy stretches like that too after waking up. After yawning as well, the small Pokemon yipped at me, smiling and wagging it's tail.

"_Pup!" _

"Did you follow me all the way here buddy?" I implored. The normal type nodded vigorously, his tail wagging too fast to see. I smiled lopsidedly at him. "Why don't you join my team, huh Lillipup? I'm sure you're real strong, and Snivy wouldn't be so lonely anymore." Snivy scoffed at the idea of that, but Lillipup didn't seem to notice. "How about a battle first?" I suggested.

"_Pup pup, lil pup!" _I grinned at the normal type.

"Alright, let's get started then! Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Like every time, Snivy ignored me, using Leer instead. Lillipup used Tackle, but Snivy dodged using Vine Whip.

"Tackle!" Snivy used Vine Whip, and before Lillipup could be grabbed he used Leer as well, but then was thrown across the cement with Snivy's attack.

"Okay, Pokeball time!" I yelled, grabbing the small capsule from my pocket, enlarging it, and throwing. Lillipup was sucked inside of it, and in a moment the device clicked shut. I ran over and released the puppy Pokemon immediately.

"Awesome, are you happy to be part of our team Lillipup?"

"_Pup pup!" _

"Great!" I exclaimed smiling. "Now we can head to Striaton City. First Gym Badge, here we come!"

_Saturday October 26th_

**All done! **


End file.
